Important Medicine
by Random Dice
Summary: Everyone nodded, even though they all knew what the nerve disease was. Soon the nurse walked in with a wheel chair. She talked gently to Rachel as Mr. Shue hoisted her up into his arms and placed her in the torn brown leather of the wheel chair.


A/N: I wrote this story for my friend, Adam. He has epilepsy and forgot to take his medicine one morning and had a seizure in our Bio class. I wanted to write a story about it, so this is what happened and I know most stories aren't like this, but this is really how it was for him. Thanks Adam, you're awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, honestly, cause it would be on every night!

_Important Medicine_

She woke up late. It wasn't something she did often, but it was a school day and she quickly pulled in whatever she could find, shoved a fruit bar in her mouth and ran out the door. Halfway through the day, she realized she forgot to take her medication. Almost slapping her self, she fished her phone out of her backpack and called her Dads, neither could come.

"Its really hectic here, call your dad." Both said and hung up. She sighed and continued through out the day, avoiding things that might set her off. Nothing happened until Glee practice. They were in the middle of a song when Rachel stopped moving, her mouth and feet were still. Her hand shook and raised to touch the light, her eyes were wide and twitching. When Quinn and Mercedes elbowed her, she had yet to move.

When she didn't respond to the two girls, Mr. Shue followed her gaze to a flickering light and understood what was happening. He quickly grabbed her and had Quinn, who was closer, hold her too. Once he was sure she was okay, he ran over to the class phone.

"Hello, I need the nurse, tell her to bring a wheel chair. I have a student having an epileptic fit!" As the words left his lips, Rachel closed her eyes and lay still on the ground where Mr. Shue laid her down in Quinn's arms. Quinn, though she claimed to have hated Rachel, she really wasn't that bad, just ambitious; sat Rachel up a little bit and dragged her nails lightly over her back. Mr. Shue sat down next to the two girls while the rest of the group watched.

"Hey Rach. Are you feelin' okay?" She said nothing, but her head rolled onto Quinn's shoulder. She was breathing oddly and her eyes were half open and looking blankly at the world around her.

"What's wrong with her?" Mike asked, worry laced in his words. Mr. Shue released a soft sigh. He rose to his feet at the unresponsive singer.

"She has epilepsy. She has sporadic seizures because the nerves in her brain are too, now how do I word this…jumbled together." Everyone nodded, even though they all knew what the nerve disease was. Soon the nurse walked in with a wheel chair. She talked gently to Rachel as Mr. Shue hoisted her up into his arms and placed her in the torn brown leather of the wheel chair.

"Quinn, can you go with her? I know you two don't get along-"

"I'll go." She interrupted and followed the nurse and the slouching Rachel.

Later, Rachel was lying on the cot in the nurse's office, an arm covering her eyes, moaning about how embarrassing it was. Quinn was laughing, something that was uncommon for the ex-cheerleader.

"It wasn't that bad Man-Hands." She commented lightly and in a playful tone.

"Yeah, well, you weren't the one seizing in the middle of Glee because of a stupid light. God, how could I forget my meds!" Quinn was about to say something when the two ran in. One was tall, very tall and dark. He had caring eyes as he got to Rachel's side first. The other was short and pale with round wire rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Worry was written clearly on his face.

"Aw, Rae-Rae!" The tall man cooed to the girl. Rachel moved her arm and only then did Quinn see how sick she looked.

"I'm fine, Papa. Honest. I just-"

"Forgot to take your medicine. We know. We are so sorry that we didn't come to give it to you right away. Your Papa and I were to preoccupied with our jobs today to think about your health and we're sorry." The one with glasses said. Rachel smiled weakly.

"We have to go see the doctor now." Papa told her. Her eyes widened.

"No! I hate that doctor! She's incompetent."

"Honey-"

"No. She already has me on sex different pills and I know if we go see her, she's going to put me on another one. So, no." Quinn stifled a laugh at Rachel's stubbornness. It came out like a cough and the three Berry's looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Quinn, she was helping me out." Rachel motioned to her wit her hand as her Papa helped her sit up. The man with the glasses nodded and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Tony and that's Frankie." By now, Frankie had Rachel on her feet and was holding her to his side.

"Thanks so much for taking care of our Rae-Rae." Frankie said with a great big smile. Quinn sorta blushed and shook her head.

"I only walked with her up here."

"Thanks for staying with her then." Tony smiled this time.

"Bye Quinn." Rachel mumbled, now feeling sick again. Quinn waved to her as her own good bye and walked to Glee, thinking maybe the two made a connection up there. When she walked into the choir room. Everyone looked worried, even Santana in her own way.

"Is she okay?" Finn asked first on the behalf of the entire club.

"She just forgot to take her pills this morning. Her dads came to get her." Finn looked relieved and nodded, smiling.

"Good, I'm glad she's okay." _Me too_ Quinn thought.

_The End_

A/N: That was it, I kinda didn't like how this one turned out, but oh well, this is oh it kinda happened to Adam, so I'm going with it. He ended up going to the doctors and got put on his seventh or eighth pill and it sucked. But enough rambling, bye… :)


End file.
